Jill Kane : mon année road movie
by Biidule
Summary: 1993. Dans sa cellule d'azcaban, un homme planifie son évasion. Au même moment, deux étages plus bas, le gardien décide de placer le nouvelle prisonnière dans une cellule déjà occupée ... Il ne sera pas le seul à s'en mordre les doigts !
1. Je cohabite avec une pipelette

On sait tout de la tragique histoire de Sirius Black, accusé à tort et premier évadé d'Azcaban. Tout, vraiment ?

Voici les véritables aventures du plus célèbre des maraudeurs, de son évasion jusqu'à sa mort ... Mais avant de commencer cette histoire, une petite précision historique s'impose.

Durant les années 90, le monde sorcier connu une soudaine et inexplicable hausse de son taux de criminalité. Bien qu'inexpliqué, ceci …

Ah … Attendez, on me signale que cette accumulation de meurtres, trahisons et autres délits est sans doute liée au fait qu'à cette époque, un mage noir maléfique et psychotique aux idéologies douteuses tentait désespérément d'accéder au pouvoir, et embauchait à tout-va quiconque se trouvait apte à accepter les multiples missions-suicides dont il faisait sa spécialité. Ce mage noir, vous le connaissez ( ou alors vous avez hiberner en Antarctique pendant soixante ans ), c'est Voldemort. Vous-savez-qui. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom. Voldy, pour les intimes. Bref, pour aller à l'essentiel, ses troupes comptaient presque exclusivement des sorciers et sorcières dépressifs et au bord du suicide, ce qui explique le nombre florissant d'arrestations ( car, avouons-le, il est dur de fuir lorsque l'on ce trouve être en état d'ébriété parce qu'on s'est soûlé pour oublier avant d'aller réaliser les noirs desseins d'un mage psychopathe ). Ceci explique donc également le manque de places dans la prison des sorciers ( que voulez-vous, Azcaban n'est pas extensible à l'infini ! ) et le fait que quand, le 19 juillet 1993, les Aurors débarquèrent dans le hall de la prison, le gardien – par manque de place – n'eut d'autre choix que de placer la nouvelle prisonnière dans une cellule déjà occupée. L'aurait-il fait s'il avait su à quel point il allait s'en mordre les doigts ?

- Hé, gamine …

- Fous-moi la paix.

Bieeeeen … C'était pas gagner !

Sirius grogna. « _Bordel, c'était vraiment indispensable de mettre cette foutue gamine dans la même cellule que moi ? »_

_- _Gamine … 

_« Ah ! » _Un sourire triomphant éclaira soudain le visage émacié du prisonnier, avant de s'évanouir tout aussi soudainement lorsque la gamine, qui s'était redressée d'un bond, ouvrit sa bouche crispée en une moue furieuse.

- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin, merde ? Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde ici et gémir en grattant les murs ? C'est déjà pas la joie de devoir partager une cellule avec quelqu'un, alors tu pourrais au moins essayer de faire un effort et respecter mon besoin de solitude, non ? C'est trop te demander, de vouloir que tu me laisses tranquille ? Si j'ai envie de me morfondre dans mon désespoir, la moindre des choses ce serait de me foutre la paix ! Et si tu as vraiment _besoin_ de discuter, je suis toute ouïe, seulement, laisses-moi juste dix minutes, le temps de me faire à l'idée que je vais finir ma vie dans ce trou à rats, à baver comme une limace, avec pour seule compagnie un débile qui a oublié jusqu'au sens de l'expression « respect de la vie privée » !

Abasourdi, - et pour cause, ça faisait belle lurette que personne ne lui avait tenu un discourt aussi long en arrivant à rester censé – Sirius tenta de trouver une réponse adéquate à ce flots de reproches :

-Écoutes, gamine …

-Et puis arrête avec tes « gamine » ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu complexes à cause de ton âge, alors t'essayes de complexer les autres en retour, c'est ça ? Ça a un nom, ce genre de maladies, tu sais ? Ça se soigne, aussi … Tu ne peux pas consciemment jouer avec ton âge en me débitant des « gamine » à tout bout de champs comme ça ! Ça me zappe toute ma confiance en moi ! Je suis en peine crise d'adolescence, tu vois, cette période où on se considère comme les rois du monde, alors si tu continue à m'appeler « gamine », tu vas réduire à néant tous mes rêves de gloire ! Et ça, pour un ado, c'est terrible !

_« C'est pas vrai, dites moi que j'rêve ! » _


	2. Animagus et évasion compromise

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de _« Jill Kane : mon année road movie »_ ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira … Bonne lecture !

- Comment tu fais ?

Depuis le coin de cellule où il s'était couché, Sirius tourna lentement sa truffe vers la jeune fille recroquevillée au sol.

Sa voix était enrouée – et pour cause : voilà plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus dit un seul mot. Dès la deuxième visite des Détraqueurs elle s'était tu, et Sirius ne l'avait plus entendue. Rien. Nada. Finies les répliques interminables, la voix pleine de vivacité, il n'y avait plus eu que le silence.

Avec un grognement, Sirius se retransforma.

- Comment je fais quoi ? soupira-t-il.

- Ça. Le chien. Comment tu fais ?

Sirius l'observa attentivement. Pouvait-il lui dire ? Il ne la connaissait pas, rien ne disait qu'elle ne le dénoncerait pas … Mais il avait vraiment envie – presque _besoin_ – de parler, de s'extirper de ce silence dans lequel il s'obstinait depuis des années …

_« Mais tu ne sais rien d'elle … Qu'a-t-elle fait pour se retrouver ici ? »_

Agacé, Sirius bâillonna sa conscience ( appelons-la Jiminy Cricket ), l'attacha sur une chaise et l'enferma dans le tiroir « Nuisibles » au fin fond de son cerveau.

- Je suis Animagus. C'est de la métamorphose humaine, on t'en as peut-être déjà parlé …

La fille acquiesça vaguement, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- Je sais pas si tu le sais mais les Détraqueurs se nourrissent des émotions des gens, des souvenirs heureux … Je savais par un ami que les Détraqueurs étaient aveugles et se repéraient grâce aux émotions - qui agissent comme des ondes. Quand je suis arrivé ici je ne me transformais que pour dormir – quand c'était possible. Et un jour je me suis aperçu que les Détraqueurs m'ignoraient lorsque j'étais sous ma forme d'Animagus … Les animaux ne ressentent pas les mêmes choses que les Hommes, tu comprends ? Quand ils s'approchent de moi, les Détraqueurs doivent sentir des émotions très faibles … Peut-être pensent-ils que je suis fou ou amorphe, qui sait ?

Les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche en un flot intarissable, trop longtemps retenus. Oh, il aurait très bien pu se parler à lui-même pendant ces douze ans passés enfermé seul, mais il se l'était interdit : pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu devenir comme ses voisins de cellule qui en venaient à revivre des moments de leur vie à voix haute, à répéter les mêmes mots jusqu'à en faire une litanie sans queue ni tête, dépourvue de sens. Se parler à lui-même n'aurait fait qu'accentuer sa solitude et marquer le premier pas vers la folie.

Et puis rien ne valait cette lueur attentive dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, lui montrant que son raisonnement était écouté – _réellement_ écouté – et, surtout, compris.

Sa voix s'éteignit et Sirius se rencogna contre le mur, épuisé. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant parlé !

La voix de la fille s'éleva alors, encore rauque mais déjà plus vive, et résonna quelques secondes dans l'air glacé de l'intérieur d'Azkaban.

- Tu voudras bien m'apprendre ?

- T'apprendre ? répéta Sirius, plus par indécision que par manque de compréhension.

Elle acquiesça et resta là à le regarder dans les yeux, comme pour le défier de refuser. Jiminy Cricket choisit cet instant pour revenir à la charge : _« Arrête, Sirius, grand crétin, ne fais pas ça ! Tu as prévu de t'évader, j'te rappelle ! Comment tu vas faire, si tu commences à jouer les enseignants, hein ? T'as pas le temps pour ça, mon vieux ! »_

Heureusement – ou malheureusement – Sirius n'avait jamais écouté sa conscience et n'avait pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, je veux bien t'apprendre. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu n'y arrives pas … C'est pas sûr que tu sois douée pour la métamorphose.

La fille eut alors un sourire suffisant qui ne plut pas – mais alors pas du tout – à Sirius.

_« Merlin, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourré ? »_

Alors, votre avis ? Bien ? Pas trop mal ? Bof ? Affligeant ? Archinul ?

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit à :

- une gamine machiavélique,

- un Sirius manipulé,

- une conscience qui se tape la tête contre les murs …

Allez, ça commence à bouger !

PS : Reviews, reviews … Petits, petits … :)


	3. Un furet à Azkaban

Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture ;) ! J'ai essayé de le faire plus long que les autres … On verra bien !

_oOo_

_« Ignore-la »_

Les yeux hermétiquement clos, Jill tenta une nouvelle fois de faire le vide autour d'elle.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_« Nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard ! Ignore-la, ignore-la, ignore-la, ign- »_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! AAAAAAAAAAH !

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux, excédée.

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI !

Son hurlement résonna dans tout l'étage de la prison et fut suivi d'un silence bienvenu. Sirius ricana.

- Tu perds ton temps. Ma cousine est folle, je parie qu'elle n'a pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu viens de … dire.

- On peut toujours rêver, marmonna la jeune fille. Et puis d'ailleurs, au lieu de te moquer, tu pourrais m'encourager, c'est toi le prof, j'te rappelle !

- Je te l'ai dit, soupira Sirius. Tu dois faire le vide dans ton esprit, ressentir celui de ton Animagus. C'est pas bien compliqué, tout de même !

Jill ignora la dernière remarque de son compagnon et referma les yeux. _« Allez Jill, si ce débile y est arrivé, tu dois être capable de le faire, toi aussi, c'est obligé ! Allez … laisses parler l'animal qui est en toi … »_

Ce n'était pas qu'une question de principe, cependant. Devenir Animagus marquait la première partie du plan.

Récemment nomméPEAMRP( Plan d'Évasion Avancée Machiavéliquement Réfléchi et Préparé ), ledit plan était très simple : se mettre Sirius Black dans la poche et le convaincre ( par la force, s'il le fallait ) de l'emmener avec lui lorsqu'il s'évaderait. Jill eut un petit sourire. _« Ne jamais parler dans son _

_sommeil lorsqu'on côtoie Jill Kane ! »_

__oOo__

Il le ferait cette nuit.

Sirius le jurait, cette journée serait la dernière qu'il passerait à Azkaban. Cette nuit, il s'évaderait. Il avait assez attendu. Depuis qu'il avait vu cette photo dans le journal gracieusement offert par Cornelius Fudge, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, _s'évader_. S'enfuir d'ici. Retourner à Poudlard. _Le_ retrouver. Et _le_ tuer. Les venger.

Oui, cette nuit, il s'enfuirait. Il attendrait que la fille – Jill, avait-elle dit s'appeler – soit endormie, et il partirait sous sa forme d'Animagus dont la maigreur lui permettrait de franchir les barreaux de sa cellule. _Douze ans_ qu'il pourrissait là-dedans. Mais c'était terminé, ce soir, il s'évadait …

Pour l'instant, affalé contre l'un des murs de sa cellule, Sirius suivait d'un œil amusé les efforts de la fille – Jill, il devait pouvoir être capable de s'en rappeler – qui tentait de faire abstraction du vacarme ambiant. Et il devait bien avouer qu'elle y réussissait plutôt bien. Lui même, qui était pourtant un habitué à présent, avait toutes les peines du monde à ignorer les cris et les gémissements qui se mêlaient aux fracas de l'océan dans une plainte sinistre. Sirius ressenti soudain une pointe de remords à l'idée de l'abandonner. Il l'aimait bien, il le savait mais …

_« Mais tu ne peut pas te permettre de t'encombrer d'une charge inutile, voilà le problème. En fait, ça ne devrait même pas être un problème, imbécile ! Tu prépare cette évasion depuis des semaines, ne va pas changer tes plans maintenant ! En plus, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est là ! Si ça ce trouve, elle est une partisane de Tu-Sais-Qui et … »_

Agacé – et pour cause, voilà que sa conscience le prenait pour un idiot ! – Sirius secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, qui arborait à présent un air concentré digne de Minerva McGonagal. En l'observant, Sirius nota qu'elle avait meilleur mine que quelques jours auparavant : sa peau semblait moins livide et ses yeux plus vifs. Sans doute que sa détermination à devenir Animagus devait lui changer les idées …

Les yeux rivés au visage de la jeune fille, Sirius remarqua immédiatement son soudain changement d'expression. Ses paupières fermées frémirent, sa bouche se contracta et … et rien. Elle avait disparu. _« Pouf ! »_

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que … !

Le bégaiement interloqué du sorcier fut interrompu par un couinement triomphant qui attira son attention vers le sol de la cellule.

_« J'y crois pas … Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Elle va être invivable après ça ! » _

Sous les yeux éberlués de Sirius, un furet blanc aux pattes et au bout de queue noirs sautillait fièrement, une large tâche noire s'étalant autour de ses yeux comme un masque. _« C'est pas possible … Non, c'est pas possible … Nom d'une gargouille, il m'a fallut six mois pour y arriver ! Ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'elle s'entraîne ! … Non, vraiment, c'est pas possible ! »_

Ébahi – et fortement blessé dans son orgueil –, Sirius regarda pendant quelques instants le furet, qui tournait à présent en cercles concentriques sur le sol humide de la cellule, et sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Bon, ça va ! Transforme-toi, allez ! aboya-t-il.

L'animal s'immobilisa subitement et le dévisagea longuement d'un œil vitreux.

_« Super … Un furet toxico ! »_

- Quoi ? Oh, tu ne sais pas comment faire, c'est ça ? C'est bête, parce que tu vois, je ne sais pas si je vais te le dire … C'est tellement plus calme, comme ça …

Le jeune furet – ou furette ? - lui envoya un regard meurtrier et poussa un grognement semblable au grincement d'une porte mal huilée.

- Roh, j'plaisante ! Pas la peine faire cette tête-là, ricana Sirius. Pour retrouver ta forme humaine, il te suffit de le vouloir, c'est tout. Répète après moi : je veux redevenir humaine, je veux redevenir une gamine horripilante et maigrichonne, je veux …

Le furet sembla alors grandir, ses pattes poussèrent, son museau s'allongea, ses oreilles s'arrondirent …

- Très drôle ! cracha alors une voix féminine.

Jill se tenait de nouveau face à lui, assise contre le mur, ses jambes tendues croisées devant elle, et elle le fusillait de ses yeux noisettes au travers de son rideau de cheveux emmêlés.

- Je sais, répondit Sirius. J'ai toujours eu un grand sens de l'humour.

_oOo_

Derrière la minuscule lucarne creusée dans le mur, il faisait noir. Bien sûr, il faisait toujours noir, ici. Gris de temps en temps, quand _ailleurs_ il faisait beau. Mais après douze ans à observer ce ciel continuellement noir, Sirius avait appris à en distinguer les nuances. Il y avait le noir pesant, celui des détraqueurs et du désespoir. Il y avait celui des tempêtes, tourmenté et agité.

Et il y avait celui-ci, profond et immobile. Le noir de la nuit.

_« C'est le moment. »_

oOo

Suspens … Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Vous voudriez bien le savoir, hein ? Suite au prochain chapitre !


	4. Il court, il court, le furet

Et voilà le chapitre 4, après un temps d'attente affreusement long, je l'avoue ( ne me tuez pas ! )

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !

Mais je parle, je parle, et vous vous en fichez de ce que j'ai à dire, hein ? Ah, l'injuste destin des auteurs de fanfictions !

Bref … Bonne lecture !

_oOo_

_Derrière la minuscule lucarne creusée dans le mur, il faisait noir. Bien sûr, il faisait toujours noir, ici. Gris de temps en temps, quand ailleurs il faisait beau. Mais après douze ans à observer ce ciel continuellement noir, Sirius avait appris à en distinguer les nuances. Il y avait le noir pesant, celui des Détraqueurs et du désespoir. Il y avait celui des tempêtes, tourmenté et agité. _

_Et il y avait celui-ci, profond et immobile. Le noir de la nuit. _

_**« C'est le moment. »**_

Sirius détourna lentement ses yeux du ciel nocturne et les posa sur la forme endormie de Jill, de l'autre côté de la cellule. La jeune fille s'était endormie comme une masse quelques heures plus tôt, le plongeant dans la perplexité la plus totale : comment diable réussissait-elle l'exploit de s'endormir si vite dans une atmosphère aussi pesante ?

Sirius se redressa lentement et avança prudemment l'une de ses pattes avant vers la grille de la cellule. _« Doucement … Voilà … Dou-ce-ment … » _Les yeux jaunes de son Animagus fixés sur Jill, Sirius continuait de progresser lentement vers la grille, guettant anxieusement le moindre mouvement de la jeune fille. Totalement concentré sur son observation, il se raidit de surprise lorsque le bout de son museau entra en contact avec un barreau froid.

Doucement, Sirius glissa alors son corps amaigris d'Animagus entre deux barreaux suintants dont le contact glacé lui arracha un frisson, et se retrouva au milieu du couloir. Profondément soulagé de ne pas s'être retrouvé coincé dans la porte de la cellule, il s'avançait silencieusement vers le bout du couloir où se tenait le haut d'un escalier sombre lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement ténu venant de la cellule qu'il venait de quitter. Cependant, quand Sirius se retourna pour en scruter la pénombre, la forme immobile de Jill n'avait pas bougé.

_« Mon pauvre, l'angoisse te joue des tours ! Allez, ne reste pas planté là comme un imbécile et carapate toi ! Mais, nom d'une chouette, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »_ Sirius plissa les yeux. Une fois sortis d'ici, il aurait quelques petites choses à régler avec sa conscience, ça commençait à bien faire ! Sa première erreur avait été de lui donner un nom, il en était sûr. Jiminy Cricket … A bien y réfléchir, il devait tout de même être un peu fou, juste assez pour en arriver à baptiser sa conscience d'un nom pêché dans un film moldu regardé un jour avec James et Lily. James et Lily … ça lui paraissait si loin, maintenant …

_« Merlin, grand idiot, bouge-toi ! »_

Pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté sa cellule, Sirius se retourna d'un bond. Toujours sous sa forme d'Animagus, le sorcier s'était glissé silencieusement dans les couloirs, puis dans les escaliers de la prison et se trouvait maintenant embusqué dans l'angle d'un mur, scrutant le no man's land que constituait le hall d'Azkaban. Sirius ne se sentait pas rassuré : voilà plusieurs mètres qu'il se sentait suivis. _« Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que je vire paranoïaque : ce serait vraiment trop bête de se faire attraper si près du but … oui, c'est ça, je me transforme en Maugrey, c'est tout ! »_

Fort de sa conviction, Sirius s'avança de quelques centimètres dans le hall et …

_« Ah-ah ! »_ De nouveau, ce léger bruit de grattement et cette sensation d'être épié … Sirius se retourna brusquement et scruta la pénombre du couloir derrière lui. Là ! Au pied de l'un des mur, recroquevillé dans l'ombre ! _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? Trop petit pour un Auror … même le gardien, qui est pourtant petit, est plus grand que ça … C'est pas un Détraqueur non-plus, pas assez terrifiant … » _Les yeux plissés, la gorge nouée, Sirius étudia plus avant la petite silhouette dont les contours se précisaient peu à peu …

_« Nom de … ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit : c'est mille fois plus terrifiant qu'un Détraqueur ! »_

Ses yeux luisants dans l'obscurité, l'animal – car s'en était un – se décala légèrement sur le côté et la lumière du hall le révéla aux yeux horrifiés de Sirius. C'était un furet. C'était _le_ furet. Le toxico. Le masqué. L'Animagus de la gamine.

_« Et si son Animagus est ici … »_

_« Elle y est aussi, puisque son Animagus et elle sont une seule et même personne, sombre crétin ! » _

Sirius envoya valser sa conscience aux tréfonds de son cerveau à l'aide d'une batte de Quidditch, les yeux rivés à l'animal.

De son côté, Jill jubilait. Ça avait presque été trop facile : simuler le sommeil, le suivre doucement dans l'ombre sous forme d'Animagus … Bon d'accord, il avait finis par la repérer, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de lui faire savoir son mécontentement : il aurait fallu pour cela qu'il se transforme, ce qui aurait à coup sûr alerté les Détraqueurs. _« Oh oui, je suis diabolique ! » _

En face d'elle, le chien émit un grognement sourd. Dégage, gamine. Retourne dans la cellule. Fous-moi la paix. _« Cours toujours. » _Au terme d'un affrontement visuel digne des plus grands westerns moldus, Sirius capitula et lui lança un regard peu amène. _« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre »_. Tout deux se tournèrent alors vers le gigantesque hall de la prison – ou peut-être ne lui semblait-il gigantesque que parce qu'elle-même ne dépassait guère les vingts centimètres. Grâce à son ouïe développée de furet – eh oui, qui l'eut cru ! Les furets ont une ouïe très développée ! – Jill percevait nettement la présence du gardien, un rouquin de petite taille au long nez et au regard lubrique, qui fredonnait – ou massacrait, tout dépend du point de vue – une chanson de Celestina Moldubec qui, si sa mémoire était bonne, s'intitulait _Un chaudron plein de passion_. Jill roula des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette chanteuse gazouillante et son air de jazz ringard ! _« Nom d'un clafoutis, ce genre de truc était à la mode quand mes parents étaient à Poudlard ! Pff … Rien ne vaut les Bizzar' Sisters ! »_

Sirius remua pour attirer son attention et, d'une mimique significative, lui fit part de son plan. Enfin, un plan … C'était vite dit : téméraire, courageux et incroyablement stupide … Un vrai comportement de Gryffondor ! Jill cligna des yeux en signe d'assentiment. _« Message reçut cinq sur cinq, chef ! » _

Et, alors que le gardien entamait un nouveau couplet de sa voix de fausset – un son horriblement crissant –, les deux Animagus s'élancèrent à toute vitesse dans le hall.

- _Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron_

_Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut_

_Je te ferais bouillir une grande passion_

_Pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud._

Pourquoi fallait-il que son Animagus ait des pattes si courte ? Ah ! Ils devaient avoir fière allure comme ça, Sirius courant de toute la vitesse de ses grandes pattes et elle, moitié rampant moitié sautant, tentant tant bien que mal de le suivre, le tout sur fond de jazz ringard.

- _Oh, mon cœur malheureux, où s'en est-il allé ?_

_C'est pour un sortilèg' qu'il m'a abandonnée … _

Progressant toujours vers la sortie, Jill grimaça intérieurement. Non, vraiment, elle détestait ce genre de musique. _« _Can you dance the hippogriff ? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma _… Ça, c'est de la musique ! »_

_- Maintenant que tu l'as brisé_

_Sans la moindre pitié_

_Fais-moi je t'en prie la faveur_

_De me rendre mon cœur !_

Les deux Animagus franchirent enfin la sortie, au moment même où la voix de crécelle du gardien s'éteignait. L'air marin frappa Jill en plein visage, et la jeune fille inspira à fond les effluves d'iode, ses yeux clignant sous la lumière de la lune.

_« Enfin ! » _Contemplant les flots gris et tourbillonnants de l'étendue d'eau qui s'étendait à ses pieds, Jill sentit une bouffée d'euphorie lui monter à la tête et laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire … avant de se rappeler qu'elle était toujours sous forme de furet, lorsque son rire se résuma à une série inquiétante de couinement suraigus. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, mais … par Merlin, elle était _libre_ !

_oOo_

Fiou ! Ça y est, ils sont enfin sortis ! … Qui a dit * c'est pas trop tôt * ?

Bien entendu, les paroles de chansons appartiennent à J. !

Pour le chapitre suivant, pensez à apporter un maillot de bain !

Biidule.


	5. Le fugitif honnête

Euh … Coucou ? * Se cache sous le bureau * Pitié, ne me tuez pas, je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! ( Et si vous me tuez vous n'aurez jamais la suite, na ! ) ( Pan, dans les dents ! ).

Tout était tranquille. L'air froid s'abattait sur l'eau noire en une nappe de brume épaisse que le pâle soleil matinal ne parvenait pas à percer. Seuls les clapotis des vagues venaient troubler le silence.

Brenda la mouette se laissait doucement flotter sur la surface sombre de la mer, repue par un copieux petit-déjeuné à base d'algues. Oui, Brenda est une mouette végétarienne … L'oiseau somnolait, emporté dans des rêves contenant – entre autres – des brocolis et des artichauts, lorsque son instinct l'averti d'un danger imminent. Brenda s'envola, évitant de justesse de se faire percuter par un bras jaillissant des profondeurs sous-marines. Un quart de seconde plus tard, une tête creva la surface de l'eau et Sirius inspira à plein poumons. Un bruit d'éclaboussures lui signala la présence de sa … _« De ma quoi, en fait ? »_. Complice, voilà, ça sonnait bien.

- Pfrr ! Mais merde, comment tu fais ?

Jill le gratifia d'un coup d'œil méprisant.

- Allons, un p'tit effort ! Même un gosse de sept ans pourrait le faire !

- C'est facile de dire ça, pour toi ! On voit bien que tu n'as pas passé 12 ans sans faire d'exercice physique ! se défendit Sirius, recrachant au passage un flot d'eau salée.

Une moue moqueuse scotchée au visage, la jeune fille s'éloigna prestement dans un dos crawlé impeccable, plantant là un Sirius au bord de la crise de nerfs. S'il avait eu pied, il en aurait trépigné de rage : voilà qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire la planche !

- C'est ça, fous le camps ! cria-t-il à Jill qui progressait rapidement entre les flots. Tu peux rire, mais quand j'avais ton âge je nageais si bien que j'arrivais à semer le calmar géant de Poudlard à la nage ! ajouta-t-il dans un regain de fierté.

Un éclat de rire moqueur lui parvint, avant que Jill ne lui soit masquée par une vague plus haute que les autres … qui se dirigeait droit sur lui !

_« Merde ! C'est pas possible, y a une vague qui va dans le mauvais sens et c'est moi qui tombe dessus … Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? »_

Sirius eut tout juste le temps de prendre une grande inspiration avant que la vague s'abatte sur lui. Il eut alors l'impression de passer sous un rouleau compresseur ( Eh oui, culture moldue oblige ! ), compressé par l'énorme masse d'eau et bringuebalé par le courant. Lorsque la tête du sorcier émergea enfin des flots agités en crachant des litres d'eau salée, il se sentait aussi nauséeux que le jour où il avait passé son permis de transplanage.

oOo

Le truc, c'était de ne pas regarder en arrière. Se souvenir, ça faisait mal, elle en savait quelque chose. Se focaliser sur le futur n'était pas non-plus une solution, dans sa situation : trop de _peut-être_, de _si_, tellement d'incertitudes que ça lui donnait la migraine. Il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y fasse : sa vie serait maintenant un vrai no man's land de certitudes et il lui faudrait prendre la vie comme elle viendrait.

_« Ouais, une lutte de chaque instant, vivre au jour le jour et blablabla et blablabla … » _

Jill soupira. Le présent, donc. Se focaliser sur l'action. Ne pas penser au froid, aux habits mouillés. _« Eh oui, Jill ! L'eau, ça mouille ! » _Trouver une baguette de toute urgence. Poireauter sur une plage. Regarder le clébard se noyer. Jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Mieux, se foutre de sa gueule.

oOo

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le sable, à bout de force, trempé jusqu'aux os et frigorifié. Il était moulu. Et seul : la gamine avait disparue. _« Enfin ! » _

Au-dessus de lui, le ciel couvert de lourds nuages ne laissait filtrer que quelques rayons de lumière pâle, et le vent mugissait dans les arbres qui bordaient la plage. Il faisait moche, il faisait froid, et c'était la plus belle journée qu'il avait jamais vue.

_« Nom d'une gargouille, je suis **libre **! Libre, par Merlin ! » _

Sirius eut un sourire béat et ferma les yeux, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur d'iode de la mer. Dans un coin de sa tête – celui où il séquestrait sa conscience – une petite voix ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de Jiminy Cricket lui faisait remarquer que le plus dur était sans doute à venir, mais Sirius la rembarra immédiatement. Pour l'instant, il profitait. Ensuite, bien sûr, il lui faudrait songer à un plan et alors, et alors seulement, il pourrait désespérer sur la difficulté et le taux de réussite – ô combien faible – dudit plan. Mais là, tout de suite, il ne voulait pas penser à ça, alors il se laissa aller sur le sable, bercé par le bruit des vagues et du vent dans les arbres …

- Vire ce sourire stupide de ta tronche de crétin et vient voir ce que j'ai trouvé, au lieu de rester affalé là !

Sirius sursauta et se redressa d'un bond … avant de se figer, les bras ballants et la mâchoire fracassée au sol. Dans son esprit actuellement hors-service, deux pensées se télescopèrent : _« Oh non, la revoilà ! »_ et _« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » _Devant lui, les bras croisés, se tenait Jill. Oui, Jill. Mais attention, une Jill vêtue de baskets rouges vives, d'un jean deux fois trop grand pour elle qu'elle avait attaché à sa taille à l'aide d'un foulard, d'une veste à motifs écossais et d'une casquette de base-ball. Et, pour parachevé le désastre, la jeune fille avait noué autour de sa tête une cravate rouge qui pendait sur le côté de son visage.

- Par les caleçon de Merlin, où as-tu trouvé ça ! bégaya le sorcier.

- C'est cool, hein ? Viens voir, je t'ai pris quelque chose, à toi aussi …, répondit la jeune fille, avant de s'éloigner prestement vers le couvert des arbres.

Sirius la suivit, son cerveau tentant de trouver une explication à se qu'il venait de voir … et la conclusion de sa réflexion ne lui plut pas du tout. Jill écarta les branches feuillues d'un buisson, révélant un tas de vêtements déposé à même le sol.

- Ceux-là sont pour toi ! Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne taille, mais il n'y avait que ça, alors tu devras t'en contenter, déclara-t-elle.

- Attends, attends ! s'écria Sirius, scandalisé. Où tu as trouvé ça, gamine ? Tu ne les as pas volés, quand même ?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- Ben si, répondit-elle. Y a une maison, plus loin, et ces trucs étaient en train de sécher dans le jardin … Franchement, est-ce-que c'est un temps pour faire sécher ses affaires dehors ? poursuivit-elle en désignant le ciel couvert d'un vague geste de la main.

- Je ne mettrais pas ça. Je ne mettrais pas des habites volés.

Jill se tourna lentement vers lui, les yeux plissés.

- Écoute, Blacky. Toi et moi, on est en cavale, maintenant. On est recherché, ou alors on le sera dans pas longtemps, le temps que cet abruti de rouquin pervers remarque que deux de ses pensionnaires se sont fait la malle. Ça va faire la une des journaux, tu peux en être sûr, tout le monde sera au courant. Dans ces conditions, crois-moi, ça va être plus que difficile de se procurer des vêtements honnêtement. Tu te vois débarquer sur le Chemin de traverse pour faire tes achats, avec tout le Ministère à tes trousses ? Moi, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à se qu'on me réexpédie à Azkaban. Alors, tu fais comme tu veux, va jouer au citoyen honnête, va te présenter au bureau des Aurors, pendant que tu y es, mais ce sera sans moi. Ou alors, tu peux aussi enfiler ces fringues, te mettre dans la tête que tu es un fugitif recherché, rayer de ton code de conduite la case honnêteté, et on continuera la route ensemble, parce qu'à deux, on a quand même plus de chances de s'en sortir que seuls. Après, c'est toi qui vois.

Ébahi, Sirius la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloignait entre les arbres d'une démarche sautillante. _« Mais qu'est-ce c'est que cette gamine, à la fin ? »_ Le sorcier se sentait honteux, en colère et – même s'il ne se l'avouait pas – assez vexé. Enfin, c'était lui l'aîné, que Diable ! C'était son rôle à lui de donner des sermons ! Ruminant dans sa barbe, Sirius se résigna et enfila rapidement les vêtements dérobés. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il rejoignait Jill vêtu de bottes noires, d'un pantalon de toile grise et d'une longue – _trop_ longue – veste à rayures, sa colère était un peu retombée.

La jeune fille l'accueillit d'un sourire rayonnant et quelque peu narquois.

- Alors ? Tu vois, t'en es pas mort, Blacky !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Comme tu veux, Blacky.

Sirius soupira. Il le sentait, les semaines suivantes allaient être _très_ longues …

Alors, c'est tout de même un peu plus long que d'habitude, non ? Je ferais en sorte que le sixième chapitre arrive beaucoup plus vite que celui-ci … Et merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait du bien de se sentir encouragée !

Biidule.


End file.
